User blog:Steph32597s/A Response to My Recent Post
This is more of an informational post than a social one. It is now a minor issue. Again, it's probably not appropriate for children. Mini Story Time I'm now getting a ton of crud from the blog post I made this morning. Not from any of you, but from people in my personal life. I was given a talking to/chewed out for promoting responsible sex. Let me repeat that: RESPONSIBLE sex. Seriously. I just wanted to say a few things in response. My Obvious Warning I said this in my blog: Sex is a great thing. Under the right conditions. It is a personal choice that is a very mature one to make.' I'm going to offer my views on the topic and if you have a problem with that, turn away now.'' I warned people that the blog would be opinionated. And by the title, you can tell that I clearly lost my virginity. I even said that in the second sentence, if you had any doubt by the title: Here's the thing: this is not going to be graphic. '''I'm not going to detail my sex life. Pretty clear, right there, am I wrong? So if you had a problem at this point, I warned you and told you to turn away. My Response Leave it alone. There is no reason to be upset. If you don't disagree, okay. I encouraged maturity and responsibility. Also, if you're a parent and have a problem with me talking about this, know that your children are thinking about this stuff. They need an adult to tell them what sex is before they think that pornography and other sex related things are realistic. If your children have questions about sex, don't assume they're doing it. I asked my mom as a young teenager and she flipped out on me and threw around accusations when all I had was a simple question. The farthest thing from my mind at that time was having sex. I was merely curious, but that turned me off to the idea of talking to ANYONE. Please don't be like my mother. But like I said in my blog: If you didn't know, I am eighteen years old. I do not live with my parents. I have a job. I pay all of my expenses (except my phone, which is under my parents' contract). I have graduated high school and plan on going to get my certification in something (I just don't know what yet). I am literally an adult that makes all my own choices. Maybe this doesn't qualify me. But I hope that the offended realize that I have a lot of influence here. I make friends very quickly and I maintain them very easily. I have a strong and supportive platform of readers. I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but it's very true. I don't do it on purpose and I don't do it to manipulate people, like some of you are saying. And for the children reading this, I want to encourage you to think about your choices. Think about your life. Think before you say things. That's all I have for the children right now. This was literally all for an adult that sent me a fiery Twitter comment. Once again, you can stalk me there or whatever. All of my social media links are on my profile. Send me your butthurt comments. Whatever. Just know that I will not stop speaking my mind. This is my blog and my voice. I'm not going anywhere. Have a good day, as always. 20:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts